The demand for superior quality and resolution of output from computing devices increases dramatically as users employ their computing devices for ever diverse purposes. For example, when microphones are integrated into part of a computing device or when microphones are placed near or in near proximity of the computing device, there is a likelihood that activity of the computing device may cause interference to or a quality reduction of an audio input. For applications which require high quality audio input or which high quality input is desired by the user, interference from the computing device may hinder obtaining the desired input fidelity.